


Everlasting Love (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Everlasting Love (Poem)

It's times like this,  
that I realize  
What I'm gonna miss  
when I look into your eyes.

I've said I'm sorry  
and I can't change the past  
You tell me not to worry  
and that our love will last

Someday love  
will work itself out  
In the end  
there will be no doubt.


End file.
